Orage
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: Un petit One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof. on va dire que le nom dit tout. avec un vague Sterek en fond...


**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "orage" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

Le groupe sursauta lorsque le grondement sourd du première éclaire résonna autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas prévu.

Les nuages rendaient la forêt encore plus sombre et dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était. Et lorsque les premières gouttes tombèrent, lourdes, bruyantes, plusieurs adolescents jurèrent. Ca n'était vraiment pas prévu.

Pas plus que la sortie du groupe, ni le fait qu'ils se soient perdus.

C'était une mauvaise journée. On était en été, et il fallait que le groupe soit sorti alors que le premier orage d'Août était en marche. Surtout que ça n'aurait pas été drôle s'ils ne s'étaient pas perdus en tentant de retourner à la tanière, ou plus précisément à la grande bâtisse, qui faisait office de tanière. Ils se retrouvaient donc dehors, sans abri, sans vraiment avoir de quoi se protéger de la pluie et sans leur chef de meute.

L'un des adolescents, triturant nerveusement le bas de son t-shirt commençait à se demander s'ils allaient pouvoir survivre. Enfin, surtout si lui, allait survivre aux conséquences de leur sortie. Parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la carte de sécurité sociale allant avec l'état de loup-garou, contrairement à la plus part de ses amis. Finalement, prenant une grande inspiration il se tourna vers le reste de la troupe. Pour réaliser avec une certaine crainte qu'ils avaient décampé, sans lui, encore.

Ca s'annonçait très mal pour lui, puisque la pluie avait redoublé de violence, et les éclairs n'éclairait que vaguement une partie de la forêt, devenue maintenant bien sombre.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, tentant de forcer son esprit à se souvenir de ce qu'avait dit Derek s'il était séparé du groupe. Malheureusement pour lui ses pensées ne semblaient pouvoir s'arrêter de filer d'une chose à l'autre n'ayant pas vraiment de rapport entre elles.

Au final, il se décida à chercher un quelconque abri naturelle qui puisse le protéger jusqu'à la fin de l'orage. Il aurait préféré pouvoir appeler Scott, ou Allisson, peut-être même Jackson, mais son téléphone n'avait plus de batterie, et avait rendu l'âme peut avant le début de l'orage.

C'était un cauchemar, la pluie tombait en un rideaux dense, l'empêchant de voir correctement devant lui, et chaque grondement de tonnerre le faisait sursauter. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les orages.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il tomba sur un buisson, au feuillage suffisamment dense pour protéger du plus gros de la pluie, et avec suffisamment de place sous les feuilles pour s'y glisser. Il s'installa du mieux qu'il put, et tenta d'occuper son esprit de quelque manière que ce soit pour ne pas penser à l'orage, ni à l'abandon de ses amis.

De leur côté le groupe avait réussi à retrouver la maison, et s'y était précipiter avec joie et soulagement, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'un des leurs manquait à l'appel. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils commençaient à se sécher et à s'exclamer sur le confort qu'apportait la maison qu'ils réalisèrent, brusquement, qu'il manquait les commentaires incessants et ennuyeux de Stiles.

« -Il…Il ne nous a pas suivi ? demanda l'un des quatre garçons présent.

-apparemment non, répondit la seule rousse du groupe.

- Oh mon dieu, Derek va nous tuer. Se lamenta le même adolescent.

- Je vais vous tuer pourquoi ? » interrogea un homme en entrant silencieusement dans la pièce, faisant sursauter la troupe.

Le silence plana, les adolescents craignant d'annoncer à leur Alpha qu'ils avaient oublié l'un des leurs sur le chemin. Finalement, prenant une grande inspiration, la rousse s'élança.

« - On a été surpris par l'orage, et lorsqu'on a décidé de rentrer à la maison en courant, Stiles ne nous a pas suivi… »

Petit moment de flottement, avant que le chef de meute ne prenne un air presque consterné, et de se diriger vers la porte d'entré . Ses seuls mots avant de partir furent : « personne ne bouge de la maison tant que je ne suis pas revenu avec Stiles ».

Stiles commençait à s'inquiéter, il n'arrivait plus à s'occuper avec des pensées plus stupides les unes que les autres, et l'orage ne semblait pas diminuer en puissance. En plus, son t-shirt humide, collant à la peau, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir froid. Et les vagues d'inquiétude qui l'avait traversé l'avait laissé sans énergie. Ses paupière se faisaient lourdes, alors que son corps s'engourdissait, il allait presque s'endormir, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'exclamer près de lui. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il parvint à distinguer sous la pluie, la forme d'un homme qu'il connaissait bien.

« -Stiles ?

-Derek ? C'est toi ?

-… Vient, on rentre »

L'alpha s'était pencheé vers la forme recroquevillée de Stiles. D'un mouvement souple, il le pris dans ses bras et entama le chemin du retour vers la tanière, comme si le jeune homme qu'il portait ne pesait rien. Stiles, rassuré par la chaleur de l'homme, tenta de s'enfouir un peu plus dans son torse, et se laissa bercé par les mouvement régulier de Derek.

Les orages d'Août étaient assez violent, et la meute vivant à temps partielle dans la demeure des Hale se souviendra qu'un Stiles doit toujours être accompagné.


End file.
